1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures and, more specifically, to an Ultrasound Transmission Gel Packet Having Internal Heat Source and Method of Use.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of ultrasound technology for the purpose of diagnostic imaging is performed in virtually every hospital and most urgent care facilities in the world. Furthermore, ultrasound scanning is conducted in most of the treatment areas within each health care facility. Because sound does not travel well in air, physicians and technologists performing an ultrasound examination routinely apply a conductive gel to the subject area prior to placing the ultrasound probe against the patient's body. For comfort and other safety reasons (e.g. thermal stress to neonatal infants1), it is a common practice for health care facilities to pre-warm the conductive gel prior to patient application. FIGS. 1 and 2 provide the background of how the gel is heated. 1 “Procedural Hazards of Neonatal Ultrasonography” J Clin Ultrasound. 1986 June; 14 (5):361-6.
Single-use gel packages are often used for dispensing ultrasound gel. FIG. 1 is a flowchart depicting the conventional single-use gel packet use method 10. Once obtained 100, the single-use gel packets are typically placed into a dedicated gel-pak warmer 102. When gel is needed in order to perform an ultrasound scan on a patient, the heated gel packet is retrieved from the warmer, opened, and the heated gel is applied to the patient 104. The expended gel packet is then discarded 106.
In some facilities or environments, multi-use dispensers (e.g. bottles or other containers) of ultrasound gel are employed. FIG. 2 is a flowchart depicting the conventional multi-use gel container use method 12. The multi-use container is obtained 108 and placed into the warming device 110, where it/they reside until gel is needed. When desired, the bottle is removed from the heating device 112, and the heated gel is either applied directly to the patient 134(and then the bottle returned 136), or first into a cup or cloth 114, and then to the patient 118 (usually after returning the bottle to the heating device 116). This process is repeated until the bottle/container is empty or expired 122. Expired bottles 124 are discarded 126. Empty bottles 128 are cleaned and/or disinfected 130, refilled 132, and returned to service.
The problem with these conventional use methods is the prevention of gel contamination. Both methods include a shared or community heating device, typically a water bath or oven, which are known breeding grounds for pathogens. This can easily result in patients contracting a nosocomial infection.2 While a number of procedures have been developed to curtail this risk, gel bottle warmers continue to be a significant source of nosocomial infection. 2 See Appendix I
What is needed is a more sanitary heated gel package and method of use.